suka_sukafandomcom-20200214-history
Elba Affa Mūrusmarea
'Elba Affa Mūrusmarea '(エルバ・アフェ・ムルスムアウレア, Eruba Afe Murusumuaurea) is a former Fairy Soldier who existed over 30 years ago. She died in battle and was reincarnated into Lakhesh Nyx Seniorious who ended up possessed by Elba when she opened her Fairy Gate to save everyone from Croyance. She is an anti-hero character in Suka Moka. Background '''Elba Affa Mūrusmarea '''was a former Fairy Soldier who existed over 30 years ago. She was killed in battle and was reincarnated into Lakhesh Nyx Seniorious who ended up possessed by Elba when she opened her Fairy Gate to save everyone from Croyance. Past Life Birth Elba was a Leprechaun who was born over 30 years ago. She grew up in a military facility and was best friends with another fairy called "Nasania Will Pacem." Eventually, Elba had the Harbinger's Dream and was taken to Corna di Luce, where she was tuned and was assigned to the Dug Weapon, Mūrusmarea, by Margomedari Brompton. She then became a Fairy Soldier and was assigned to many missions, alongside Nasania. War and Betrayal During Elba's time as a Fairy Soldier, a war started up between one nation of Règles Aile and the Guardian Wings Military. Elba and Nasania were then enlisted to help in it. During one particular mission, the two of them were assigned to destroy secret weapons that were hidden within a transport airship that was said to be holding terrorists and weapons of mass destruction. During the ensuing fight, the Empire guards were no match for their Carillons and they successfully blew up the weapons hold. However, as Elba was about to fly away, she turned around and was shocked to see innocent women and children who were fleeing from the war zone, screaming in pain and agony as the flames engulfed them. Night of Mornēn Death Knowing that Elba's actions would spell doom for all other fairies born in the future, Nasania decided to confront her friend. Though the outcome of the fight was never officially recorded on paper because no one ever knew what happened to them, it was later revealed by Margomedari that Nasania had won their fight at the cost of one of her arms, but had refused to kill Elba. Suddenly, Nasania was shot from behind by her commander, causing Elba to go even more berserk. In order to stop Elba from destroying the entire island, Nasania sacrificed herself by activating her Fairy Gate and used the ensuing blast to kill both Elba and herself. Elba was then later reborn into Lakhesh. Re-awakening Inside Lakhesh Appearance Elba has long grey hair and grey eyes. In life, she used to wear the Guardian Wings Military's uniform. In Lakhesh's inner world, she wears a black tattered dress. Personality In life, Elba was originally a nice, happy fairy. She was close to Nasania and had been friends since birth, they were always together and closer than sisters until the war broke out. After her betrayal by the Guardian Wings Military, Elba became disgusted with her and guilty for taking all of those lives and became very jaded and spiteful, due to her experiences in the war. She hated the Guardian Wings Military and was willing to do whatever it took to take them down, even if it meant turning her back on the Fairy Warehouse and placing the young ones in danger. Currently, Elba has a very open and brazen personality. Elba bears a huge grudge against the Guardian Wings Military for what they did to her and made her do. She is very determined to bring them down, even at the cost of the Sky Island themselves. She also bears a grudge against Collon Rin Purgatorio whom greatly resembles Nasania. Weapon Elba's main weapon was the Dug Weapon 'Mūrusmarea' which is a Dug Weapon that grants limited immortality to the user in the form of waning off the user's death for a little while. Abilities Enhanced Speed And Strength Elba has the ability to manipulate her Venenum to increase her speed and power. Wing Generation By manipulating her Venenum, Elba can spurt wings from her back. She is capable of flying at high heights and can move fast through the air. Fairy Gate As with all Leprechauns, Elba has the ability to open the 'Fairy Gate.' It is an attack that unleashes the full power of a Leprechaun, however, it takes the fairy's life as its price. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Leprechauns Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fairy Warehouse Category:Guardian Wings Military Category:Suka Moka Characters